Mornings With Sean
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: The 4th and final installment in my 3 Hearts One Destiny Verse. Sean's attempt at making Charles and Alex breakfast goes less then smoothly. It's pretty much just fluff between Alex,Charles, and Sean.Enjoy!


**Mornings With Sean**

**Summary**:The 4th and final installment in my 3 Hearts One Destiny Verse. Sean's attempt at making Charles and Alex breakfast goes less then smoothly. It's pretty much just fluff between Alex,Charles, and Sean.

**Warning/Disclaimer:**Slash, swearing, and cuteness, Will never own. This is just for some fun.

**Pairing:**Alex/Charles/Sean

"You're a dead man walking," Alex says while observing Sean make breakfast for Charles, who should still be asleep in his room. "The kitchen is fucking mess!"

"So we'll clean it up later," Sean quips back. The red head looks over his shoulder for a second at Alex before going back to his current task.

"We?" Alex asks, "I don't think man. This is all your fault. And you're going to clean it it up right after you're done. Not later. I'll take Charles his breakfast for you while you're at it because I don't want him to have to eat it cold."

Sean snorts, "Since when did you become so doministic?"

Alex kisses him swiftly on the cheek.

"Since you guys entered my life I guess. Besides, someone has to be like the fatherly figure around here or something again now."

Sean stopped pouring the maple syrup over the pancakes, and looked at Alex, who was blushing slightly, from the corner of his eye. "And you think that someone is you? Why not me, or Hank?"

"Because you're both scrawny like women. Maybe I should see if Charles can buy you guys a few dresses. I think you'd both look good in them."

"Hey!" Sean pouts, "I was gonna make you breakfast too man. But now because of that insult, I think you can make your own."

Alex instantly started to beg foregiveness, "I'm sorry man! So what if you're both a little scrawny? I still think you guys are cute, if a bit geeky."

He snorts again, wagging the fork at him, arguing, "That is so not the way to win this argument Alexander Summers."

But because Sean was too kind hearted for his own good, he let Alex get away with still calling him scrawny, and geeky, and made the blond, and himself some breakfast as well before taking it all to Charles' room.

Alex must've thought letting Sean clean the kitchen later in exchange for some breakfast of his own was a fair deal, for he didn't argue any further about it.

Alex opened the door for Sean, and waited until the red head walked up to Charles' bed before closing the door, and followed after him. Alex sits carefully on the edge bed, and shook Charles's shoulder gently until their telepath blinked his eyes opened, and stared up at Sean before blinking them again.

Alex helps Charles sit up so he could eat his breakfast.

"What's all this?" Charles probed, looking down at the breakfast tray Sean was holding, then looks back up at him, making eye contact.

"Breakfast. I'm afraid I made a mess of your kitchen trying to make this, but I promise to clean it up later," Sean answers, sitting on the bed and sets the tray between them.

Charles chuckles, taking a sip from his coffee first, and replies,"You had better. I rather like my kitchen clean."

Alex chuckles, leaning forward for a kiss from Charles before reaching for a fork and started to eat his pancakes. "We noticed."

After they finish their breakfast, Sean takes the tray and empty cups back to the kitchen before returning to Charles's room, and hops playfully on the bed, laying down on the other side of Charles. He cuddles against him. _'Charles was nothing but a big teddy bear_,' he thought, grinning to himself.

"What?" Charles probes, raising his eyebrows, and rubs the corner of his mouth with his thumb to check for anything that might've stuck there, he adds, "Do I have something on my face?"

Sean shook his head, moving forward for a soft kiss. He pulled back, never feeling more content then at this moment. "I love you!"

Charles smiles, "I love you boys too!"

"Boys?" Sean probes playfully.

"A figure of speech. I'm still getting use to this," Charles reassures, kissing him this time.

"Hmm."

Alex was obviously feeling left out because he crawled his way on top of Charles, pinning their telepath's arms against his sides. The blond leans down, capturing Charles's lips with his, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Sean wondered, breifly, if it will always feel like a compititon 'for Charles's love' between him and Alex. He hopes not, because he did want to love Alex too like he does Charles, and wants Alex's love in return.

But for now, he was greatful and content with what he's got.

**The end.**

I'm afraid I won't be adding any more to this verse. But I hope you've all enjoyed them!

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
